


War of the Brains

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Positivity Week (Sept 3rd-9th) [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, These kids seriously deserve a break, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Because Tim being a badass mostly comes from his intelligence. (It’s also what makes him such a dork)Tim Drake Positivity Week - Day 3: Intelligent or Badass.





	War of the Brains

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am very proud to announce that I managed again the “around 1000 words or less” goal that I have for weeks like these.

Tim was getting tired. He had to focus all his mental capacities in order to even start thinking about his next move. 

Sadly Conner wasn’t helping him (of course he wasn’t), all he did was make noise. So much noise. And Tim needed to focus.  
He was this close to trying to throw his best friend through the window…not that it would be of any help, but maybe it would silence him for a few seconds.

One breath.

Alright. He could do this. He signed to Cassie, giving her his order and she moved through the tiles, following his command. She ended up face to face with…oh no he hadn’t thought this through. Trash talking. He could only hope Cassie wouldn’t take the bait.  
Other than that nothing happened and Tim was thankful for small miracles.

Then his opponent moved. Tim had not planned for that. To be fair his opponent was getting a lot better when it came to planning. If he didn’t know better he would have thought Ulysses had something to do with it. But Tim could take him and he was going to. He wouldn’t lose this. He couldn’t lose here.  
He stopped, breathed deeply to try and calm himself down.

He moved.

That was it. Two tiles forward, one tile to the left.

He had done it. He was almost there!

A beam shot out of the tile and Tim managed to avoid it through a backward somersault. Luckily it was a classic move and neither he nor his opponent could leave the tile. While his opponent had known to expect it he had been so wary of what Tim would do he had barely paid attention and was almost taken out. While Tim would have preferred it if he had been, it did make things more interesting. And now that he was distracted, Tim could make his real move. He knew he wouldn’t get any other shot so he drew his staff as quickly as he could, sidestepped backward, to the right and struck his opponent to the head so he could then bend his knees in order to sweep the other’s legs out before bringing his staff back to his own shoulders. Finally, he brought the end of his staff back in the opponent’s chest to make sure he wouldn’t move.

**“AND THE BLACK TEAM WINS!”**

Tim felt his heart almost give out. They had won. Was this what elation felt like? Probably. Or maybe not. After all, if Tim had ever felt elation, it was that time…scratch that, those times when someone came back to life. But it didn’t matter here. They had won! And now he was ready to face his team, a huge smile breaking his face. He was going to turn around and then they’d with all they had —Okay at this point they were just using excuses so they could party- but before he could, he felt Cassie and Conner collide with him and project him toward the leader of the white team. Of course, Conner had thought to use his T.T.K. to soften the fall (because his mothering tendencies were seriously going off the charts lately, he had bought Bart a Flash teddy bear when he learned about some of his nightmares) but it didn’t mean Tim hadn’t gotten the wind knocked out of him. He looked down to see the boy he had fallen upon pout when Conner started talking to him.

“C’mon Bart, Celebrate with us! You almost always win, it’s a nice change!”

“Idon’tcare! Myplanwasalmostperfect! It’s not fair”

And now Tim would swear he could almost feel Kiran hovering next to them, forcing herself to not confront Bart. And that was the true Power of Bart Allen, of his pout and his whining. Tim forced himself to focus on his friend and replied, as gently as he could when pressed between a speedster who seemed to want to do nothing but move and two heroes with super-strength pressing against his back.

“You’re right, ”almost“ perfect. And you know that one of my specialties is to find holes in perfect plans. Plus you should be proud, it was the only move I could pull and it required striking while you were distracted. I swear you’re already almost a better strategist than I am.”

At this compliment, Bart’s face lit up so fast Tim almost gave in to the urge to hug Bart (which they were kind of already doing anyway through the sheer weight of the two muscle brained heroes above him. At least until he heard Cassie grumble “not that it’s hard, you literally always use the same plan pattern”.  
Which now made both Bart and Tim pout (though Tim was not pouting. He was glaring because he was mad. Not pouting).

Still, it had been a fun afternoon and it had even helped Tim work on his strategy skills a little. Also, Bart was seriously a fast learner. It was extremely impressive.  
And as far as Bart-made-up-games went, Human Tekken Chess was definitely one of his favorites (Fire Bowl, however, was not and he hoped it stayed buried in Kory’s garden forever).

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty fun to write. I tried not to go too far into Tim’s mind or this story would have lasted for years.
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
